


I MISSED YOU

by heatherpeters



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/pseuds/heatherpeters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending to 3X12 - The Vehm - When Lizzie goes home to her new apartment and Red is waiting for her - nothing is as it seems  ~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	I MISSED YOU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadege Pageau](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nadege+Pageau).



After talking to Baz, Lizzie headed for her apartment. She was tired and her feet hurt. It had been quite a day. Tom's insistence to run away, to run from Reddington, was getting pathetic. Did the man realize what her life would be now? After being a fugitive for the past three months, she had come to the conclusion that her life would never be the same again. Her pregnancy added to the danger she now found herself in. And the beating she received in the parking lot, was proof positive that she would never be safe again. She sure wasnt going to be safe in Boston with Tom. She needed to tell him, once and for all, that she wasnt going with him. That her life would not include his. Neither would the life of her unborn child.

Opening the door to her apartment, she felt, rather than saw him. Red.

He'd nodded off and his head turned when she entered the apartment.

He smiled at her. And her heart melted.

"What are you doing here?"

His eyebrows raised. "I missed you."

She threw her bag on the counter and looked at the lovely couch that had obviously been delivered when she was at the post office.

"What did you do?"

He rose, hat in head, and still had his coat on. "Call it a house gift. I heard its a pull out."

She took a step toward him. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

His smile widened as he threw his hat onto the sofa, and shrugged out of his coat.

"When are you going to tell Tom the truth, Lizzie?"

She slid out of her jacket and saw the bottle of apple cider and two glasses on the counter. "I'll tell him when he comes back from Boston."

"He thinks youre going with him. But no matter, he'll never get that job. For that matter, any job." Red shrugged as he accepted the glass of cider from her.

She poured herself a glass and lifted it to her lips, a ghost of a smile hidden behind the glass as she took a cool swallow of the welcome apple flavor.

Red approached her then, placed his glass on the counter, and lifted his palm to her cheek, tenderly sliding his hand over her lovely warm skin. "How are you feeling today?"

She took his hand and placed it over her extended tummy. "My ribs ache a little; I'm a little tired; other than that, I'm fine. Did they catch the man who beat me?" 

No more secrets, he promised himself. "Yes, he was taken care of. Thats all you need to know."

He changed the subject, then rested his fingers where the child nestled in her body. "Will you tell Tom how it happened?"

Lizzie covered his hand with her own. "About that night on the ship? We weren't drinking cider than night, Red," she whispered, a small chuckle escaping her lips. "What were we drinking that night?" She joked.

Red shook his head. "It wasnt the liquor, Lizzie, it was us, just us, finally alone with the truth of what we mean to one another."

She nodded. "I love you, you know."

Red swallowed, afraid to believe her words, but savoring them all the same. "I - I love you too."

He bit the inside of his cheek and tilted his head. "Tom will ask for proof. He'll ask for a DNA test you know."

"I have the results. Once he has proof that he's not the father, he will leave." She touched his arm, "I know he doesnt deserve my forgiveness, but he hunted down Karakurt and I'm free, partly because of his help. Please dont hurt him."

He bent to kiss her tummy, relishing the tight rounded flesh that cradled their child. "Only because you asked, Lizzie. But I will make sure he is escorted from the country, and never returns. Thats the best I can promise you."

Liz nodded in agreement, then took his hand and walked to the couch. She burrowed under his outstretched arms and closed her eyes. "Red, we are not safe. And with the baby, we'll never be safe."

He took her face in his hands, looked deep in her eyes, those beautiful sapphire blue orbs that brought him home to her, every time. He sniffed back tears and kissed her tenderly. "I'll keep you and our child safe. You have my word, and my promise. I'll give my last breath to keep you both from harm."

"Yes I know." She nodded and kissed him back, a kiss filled with the assurance that whatever happened, wherever they went, they'd be together. 

Sitting on the new sofa, wrapped in each other's arms, both exhausted, and for the moment, both of them safe, their child sleeping between them.

"You've changed your hair," he murmured softly as he kissed her head, and inhaled the clean, crisp scent of spring flowers. "It's lovely."

**************************

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this - inspired by Nadege Pageau - you asked for it ..... you got it.


End file.
